Nolan meets Ender
(Nolan walks to school) Nolan:Hey Lincoln! Lincoln:Oh hey nolan Nolan:so what are you doing? Lincoln:Nothing Nolan:ok Annoucer:Hello a new 10th grade student is coming and class will come at 3:03 Lincoln and nolan:OMG Luna will have a new classmate (Class Starts) (New student comes) Me:Sup Dudes Nolan:omg it's the new student Lincoln:i hope he likes us (Lincoln and Nolan Comes to me) Lincoln and Nolan:Hello New Student Me:Sup Dudes Nolan:Why You Look Cool! Lincoln:yeah and your going to my sister's class! Me:oh ok and it's 3:02 you kids go to your class i'll go to my class Lincoln and Nolan:WAIT! Me:what dudes? Lincoln:um i'll introduce ourselfs Nolan:yeah Me:k but hurry up Lincoln:Hey I'm lincoln im 11 and this is my friend nolan Nolan:hi Me:well hey btw why do you have white hair? Lincoln:idk Me:k bye dudes 10th grade Teacher:We all like to introduce our new student ok new student introduce yourself Me:hey dudes i am enderdudegaming1 and i like playing electric guitar and rock music and i am a gamer Luna:way cool dudes Sam:wow he's great Sam's male friend:And Aweseome Sam's female friend:And Likes video games 10th grade Teacher:ok let's start Math Me:nah i want music Everyone:YEAH! 10th Grade Teacher:Fine (After class) (In lunch) Nolan:omg there's the new student Lincoln:Yeah Me:hey i am enderdudegaming1 call me ender for short Luna:k i'll call you dude Sam:i'll call you ender (Everyone calls ender except luna) Lincoln and nolan:Hey New student Me:you dudes again i am enderdudegaming1 call me ender for short Lincoln and Nolan:Ok Lincoln:can you visit our houses Luna:sorry dude were going to the arcade Lincoln:that's ok luna Luna:ok brah cause were gonna go to our house at 5:00 Lincoln and nolan:ok (4:00) Lincoln:Hey Nolan Do you Know what we and ender gonna do Nolan:play video games,Chocolate Party,Watch Movies Lincoln:Great Idea Sisters:Lincoln Lori:we heard what you said with nolan and the new student Lisa:according to my calculations chocolate gives you diabeties Lana:yeah how about try my mud pie? (Lincoln and nolan vomits) (5:00) Me:That was aweseome ok Luna Now imma go to yo brothers room Luna:how do you know my brother? Me:he told it (Me goes to the house) Me:ok dudes im here Me:hello Lincoln and nolan:SUPRISE Me:ahhh you scared me Lincoln:where's Luna? Me:got to her room Lincoln:oh Nolan:cmon boys let's do this Sisters:LINCOLN! Lori:we told you to- Me:wait you have 10 sisters! That's crazy i want to meet them Lincoln:ok this is Lori She Likes Bobby and calls him boo-boo-bear and this is Leni the stupid one Leni:Who's the stupid one? Nolan:ugh (facepalms) (12 muinutes later) Lincoln:and not but not least lily Lily:Poo-Poo Lana:Guys can i go with you Me:Bruh Lincoln:No Sisters:CAN WE COME CAN WE COME Lincoln:Yes But Don't ruin it Sisters:YAY Lincoln:ok first stop video games Nolan:Yeah Me:well ok i wanna play fortnite Lincoln:what's that? Me:it's a battle royale game now let's put the game (Puts Fortnite in T.V) Lincoln:Take That Nolan:Cool Game Ender Me:thanks (Lana bites gamepad) Lincoln:shush Lana Lana:grrrr Lincoln:Grrr (2 Muinutes later) Me:wow your sisters and your friend is cool well gotta go my mom's calling me for dinner Lincoln:what a cool dude Nolan:Yeah